The Warriors go on fanfiction
by Ambereyes-Jaypaw Fangirl
Summary: The title explains it all. Rated T for saftey.
1. Chapter 1

**At the gathering…**

**Graystripe: **Ahhhh… a cloudless night with lovely weather, I love it! Don't you, Millie!

**Millie: **Yup… wait, is that StarClan?

Gasps arise from the crowd  
**Bluestar Appears : **I have come today to announce a special event. Every cat gets a laptop, a twoleg object on which, you can use the internet, which is… you'll find out!

**Everyone: **Cheers

**Bluestar: **Also, we all get accounts on a place to post our stories which can be written on the laptops.

**Everyone:** Cheers again

Sparkly MacBooks appear out of nowhere in front of every cat, even those not at the gathering.

**Bluestar: **Now set up an account everyone! Wait… oh no! The place of No stars has stolen the extras! Well, they can't do much anyway. 

**Accounts**

Bluestar- StarsOfBlue

Firestar- FireSavesThunderClan

Tallstar- Tallstar the Slash Pairer

Onestar- Onestar the Crack Pairer

Crookedstar- TwistedLeader

Leopardstar- Spotz and Starz

Nightpelt- Leader-or-NOT

Blackstar- Cool Shadow Leader

Brokentail- Tail-'O-evil

Tigerstar- Roar- Fear me

Hawkfrost- TehHawkyRulez

Clawface- Face of DOOM

Mudclaw- Fear meh mud

Darkstripe- Darker than my stripes

Spottedleaf- Leaf Of Medicine

Yellowfang- I-need-a-dentist  
Cinderpelt- Fur of Cinders

Leafpool- Leafs Medicine

Jaypaw- JayOfThree

Barkface- Tree bark

Krestalpaw- The krestal healer

Runningnose- I have a cold

Littlecloud- Little Rox

Mudfur- Muddy medicine

Mothwing- WingOfMoth

Willowpaw- WillowSavesTheDay

Redtail- TigerIsBadBad

Lionheart- Roar- I am a lion

Whitestorm- Blizzard

Graystripe- StripedGray

Brambleclaw- ImaBrambles

Oakheart- RocksKilledOak

Mistyfoot- Mist Rule

Sandstorm- Sandywhirl

Dustpelt- Dustywhirl

Crowfeather- Feathers Of a Crow

Stormfur- Stormy the Traveler

Brook- Where Small Fish Swim

Brightheart- Beauty Is Skin Deep

Cloudtail- ILoveBright

Silverstream- SilverAndGray

Millie- NotAKittypet

Squirrelflight- Flight Of Squirrels  
Swiftpaw- Swiftspirit

Whitewing- Flight Of the White

Lionpaw- LionOfThree

Holly- HollyOfThree

Birchfall- I fell on a birch

Brackenfur- Brackeny

Thornclaw- Thorny

Sorreltail- Sorrelz

Feathertail- Feathers in My tail

Heatherpaw- Heatherstalk

Ashfur- Ashes  
Ferncloud- Ferns In the Sky  
Ravenpaw- RavenInTheBarn  
Barley- BarleyLoner

Stories So far

1. Moving On » by StripedGray

My (Graystripe) Love For Silverstream and how I moved on to Millie. SilverXGray, MillieXGray

Fiction Rated: T - English - General - Chapters: 1 - Words: 903 - Reviews: 0- Updated: 10-14-07 - Published: 10-14-07

Passage: Silversteam… The name brings sadness and pain to my heart and I'll never forget the time she whispered to me, "I love you." It was after she had rescued me, I was walking along the RiverClan border, when I was supposed to be in camp because of my cold. I wanted to see if she was there, because ever since I first saw her, her picture invaded my mind. Little did I know, that she felt the same… (Continues explaining how he told Silverstream he loved her.)

2. How Could I choose? » by Feathers Of A Crow

My love for Feathertail, Leafpool, and Nightcloud.

Fiction Rated: K+ - English - General - Chapters: 1 - Words: 749 - Reviews: 0 - Updated: 10-14-07 - Published: 10-14-07

Passage: Some cats shun me, because I've loved. They don't understand what it feels to be in my position. They think it's wrong to love three cats. But I can't help it, each one of them is different, and I couldn't' choose any of my loves, if I had to pick.,, (Continues rant for this chapter)

3. TIGER RULES »Roar- Fear Me

Tigerstar ruless, Plane and simple.

Fiction Rated: M - English - General - Chapters: 100 - Words: 1000000 - Reviews: 0 - Updated: 10-14-07 - Published: 10-14-07

Passage: TIGERSTAR RULES TIGERSTAR RULES TIGERSTAR RULES

TIGERSTAR RULES TIGERSTAR RULES TIGERSTAR RULES TIGERSTAR RULES

TIGERSTAR RULES… (Continues for 100 chapters)

4. In The Barn » by Tallstar the Slash Pairer

Ravenpaw and Barley love each other but are afraid to admit it because it is slash! RavenBarley

Fiction Rated: T - English - General - Chapters: 1 - Words: 825- Reviews: 0 - Updated: 10-14-07 - Published: 10-14-07

Passage: Ravenpaw sighed and his mind felt heavy with sadness. Barley would never love him, not in a million seasons. How could _he_ have fallen for a tom? Ravenpaw had never been interested in she-cats though. He always seemed to consider them no more than friend. He never had an apprentice crush like most cats… (Continues babble then ends in a cliffhanger, Ravenpaw says , "I love you, Barley." But his reaction is unkown.)

5. How to survive apprenticeship » by Leafs Medicine

Nightpaw, the medicine cat of ThunderClan, is falling in love with Icepaw, the RiverClan medicine cat. What will happen between her and Icepaw?

Fiction Rated: K+ - English - General - Chapters: 1 - Words: 789 - Reviews: 0 - Updated: 10-14-07 - Published: 10-14-07

Passage: Nightpaw was nearly bouncing off the walls in excitement; it would be her first medicine cat gathering. She was looking forward to meeting all the medicine cats of the other clans. She didn't have to worry about clan boundaries at all as a medicine cat! But there was one thing, that every medicine cat thought of breaking, 'You can't have a mate or kits.'… (Continues Nightpaw's first gathering and she becomes friends with Nightpaw.)

6. How to survive apprenticeship » by Flight of the White

I became a warrior not long ago, so I'm going to post tips on how to survive apprenticeship.

Fiction Rated: K - English - General - Chapters: 1 - Words: 589 - Reviews: 0 - Updated: 10-14-07 - Published: 10-14-07

Passage: 1. Never insult the elders- I learned this the hard way. When I was very young, I called Speckletail "An Old queen." She didn't take it as a kind comment. Boy, did Brackenfur give me a scolding! So, don't do it, purposefully, or accidentally. (Continues for four more rules.)

7. Desire » by Leaf Of Medicine

Spottedleaf (me) survived the attack on Clawface. She is falling in love with Fireheart. What will she do? SpottedXFire

Fiction Rated: K+ - English - General - Chapters: 1 - Words: 908- Reviews: 0 - Updated: 10-14-07 - Published: 10-14-07

Passage: Spottedleaf blinked open her eyes. What had happened? There was the attack, and the blood. Her throat hurt. She turned her head to find Yellowfang in front of her. Her pushed-in face looked happy, but with Yellowfang, you can't really tell. (Continues showing how Spottedleaf woke up and learned about Brokentail being driven out.)

**Now, you get to review these fanfics the cats posted. Your review will actually get put into the story and will be shown in the next chapter. But remember, you don't actually know these are cats posting the stories, just post what you would if they were actual fanfics. The cats will also review each other.**


	2. More Fanfic

**Ambereyes in this is an over-exaggerated version of myself, and I'm way too hyper in this.**

**Accounts**

Bluestar- StarsOfBlue

Firestar- FireSavesThunderClan

Tallstar- Tallstar the Slash Pairer

Onestar- Onestar the Crack Pairer

Crookedstar- TwistedLeader

Leopardstar- Spotz and Starz

Nightpelt- Leader-or-NOT

Blackstar- Cool Shadow Leader

Brokentail- Tail-'O-evil

Tigerstar- Roar- Fear me

Hawkfrost- TehHawkyRulez

Clawface- Face of DOOM

Mudclaw- Fear meh mud

Darkstripe- Darker than my stripes

Spottedleaf- Leaf Of Medicine

Yellowfang- I-need-a-dentist

Cinderpelt- Fur of Cinders

Leafpool- Leafs Medicine

Jaypaw- JayOfThree

Barkface- Tree bark

Krestalpaw- The krestal healer

Runningnose- I have a cold

Littlecloud- Little Rox

Mudfur- Muddy medicine

Mothwing- WingOfMoth

Willowpaw- WillowSavesTheDay

Redtail- TigerIsBadBad

Lionheart- Roar- I am a lion

Whitestorm- Blizzard

Graystripe- StripedGray

Brambleclaw- ImaBrambles

Oakheart- RocksKilledOak

Mistyfoot- Mist Rule

Sandstorm- Sandywhirl

Dustpelt- Dustywhirl

Crowfeather- Feathers Of a Crow

Stormfur- Stormy the Traveler

Brook- Where Small Fish Swim

Brightheart- Beauty Is Skin Deep

Cloudtail- ILoveBright

Silverstream- SilverAndGray

Millie- NotAKittypet

Squirrelflight- Flight Of Squirrels

Swiftpaw- Swiftspirit

Whitewing- Flight Of the White

Lionpaw- LionOfThree

Holly- HollyOfThree

Birchfall- I fell on a birch

Brackenfur- Brackeny

Thornclaw- Thorny

Sorreltail- Sorrelz

Feathertail- Feathers in My tail

Heatherpaw- Heatherstalk

Ashfur- Ashes Ferncloud- Ferns In the Sky

Ravenpaw- RavenInTheBarn

Barley- BarleyLoner  
NEW: Nightcloud- Cloudy Night

NEW: Stonefur- Stones of RiverClan

NEW: Tawnypelt- Tawnyshadow

Stories So far

1. Moving On » by StripedGray

My (Graystripe) Love For Silverstream and how I moved on to Millie. SilverXGray, MillieXGray

Fiction Rated: T - English - General - Chapters: 2 - Words: 1329 - Reviews: 4- Updated: 10-14-07 - Published: 10-14-07

Passage: I met Silverstream by the sunningrocks almost everyday. I was always careful to wash off the RiverClan scent. My sickness never seemed to matter anymore. The only regrets I have was not taking care of Brackenpaw, now that I realize that he being a warrior is partly Firestar's doings. Silverstream was always as eager as I was to see me, snow or shine, she'd always be there. (continues explaining his meetings with Silverstream)  
Reviews:

Stormy the Traveler

2007-10-15

ch 2, reply

You rock, dad!

SilverAndGray

2007-10-15

ch 2, reply

You stole my idea! Oh, well. Great job, Graystripe!

AMBEREYES

2007-10-15

ch 2, reply

WHATS WITH THESE WEIRD REVIEWS? OH, WELL. GREAT GRAYXSILVER STORY!

Roar- Fear me

2007-10-15

ch 2, reply

I IS BETTER THAN SILVERSTREAM!

2. How Could I choose? » by Feathers Of A Crow

My love for Feathertail, Leafpool, and Nightcloud.

Fiction Rated: K+ - English - General - Chapters: 2 - Words: 1304 - Reviews: 4 - Updated: 10-14-07 - Published: 10-14-07

Passage (chapter 2): When I first went on the great journey, I was mad at the fact that I had to travel with these annoying cats. But Feathertail was always nice to me. She never underestimated me because I was an apperentice. And I believe she truly understood me. I could't help falling in love with her. (Continues story about his love-life with Feathertail)  
Reviews:

Cloudy Night

2007-10-15

ch 2, reply

WHY???!!!!! CROWY!!!!! NOOOO, WRITE ABOUT ME!

AMBEREYES

2007-10-15

ch 2, reply

I LOVE FEATHERXCROW! AND WHY DOES THE REVIEWER ABOVE ACTULLY THINK YOUR CROWFEATHER? SHE SEEMS LIKE AN OVER OBSESSED NIGHTCLOUD FAN!

Feathers In My Tail

2007-10-15

ch 2, reply

Thank you, Crowfeather. I miss you.

SilverAndGray

2007-10-15

ch 2, reply

This is good, but this is MY daughter you are talking about!

3. TIGER RULES »Roar- Fear Me

Tigerstar ruless, Plane and simple.

Fiction Rated: M - English - General - Chapters: 1100 - Words: 1,000,000,000 - Reviews: 4 - Updated: 10-14-07 - Published: 10-14-07

Passage: TIGERSTAR RULES TIGERSTAR RULES TIGERSTAR RULES

TIGERSTAR RULES TIGERSTAR RULES TIGERSTAR RULES TIGERSTAR RULES

TIGERSTAR RULES… (Continues for 1000 chapters)

Reviews:

Darker Than My Stripes

2007-10-15

ch 1100, reply

This rocks, I am your #1 Fan, Tigerstar! (Faves)

AMBEREYES

2007-10-15

ch 268, reply

UMMM THIS IS SPAM CRAZED TIGERSTAR FAN! AND WHY IS IT RATED M?

The One And Only Moonstream

2007-10-15

ch 100, reply

"No. SWIFTPAW RULES!"

Swift Spirit

2007-10-15

ch 1100, reply

This is stupid! Tigerstar basically killed me! And thank you, the reviewer above.

4. In The Barn » by Tallstar the Slash Pairer

Ravenpaw and Barley love each other but are afraid to admit it because it is slash! RavenBarley

Fiction Rated: T - English - General - Chapters: 2 - Words: 1395- Reviews: 3 - Updated: 10-14-07 - Published: 10-14-07

Passage: "You love me?" Barley echoed Ravenpaw's words, shocked. "I never thought…" his voice trailed off and looked and saw Ravenpaw's sad expression, "Don't worry, I love you two, I just never suspected that you would feel the same." And he bent over and gave the black cat a reassuring lick… (continues showing a bit of relationship development.)

RavenInTheBarn

2007-10-15

ch 2, reply

Who said you could use ME?

BarleyLoner

2007-10-15

ch 2, reply

Tallstar, you are OBSESSED with slash! Uhhhhhhh… this is okay, but why did you put ME in the story?

AMBEREYES

2007-10-15

ch 2, reply

WHY IS A TALLSTAR FAN WRITING RAVENXBARLEY? OH, WELL. THIS SLASH PAIRING IS OKAY, MORE PLEASE!

5. Helpless » by Leafs Medicine

Nightpaw, the medicine cat of ThunderClan, is falling in love with Icepaw, the RiverClan medicine cat. What will happen between her and Icepaw? NOTE: I-need-a-dentist and Leaf Of Medicine have agreed to help me write this story. They say they have 'experience' with these matters.

Fiction Rated: K+ - English - General - Chapters: 1 - Words: 1089 - Reviews: 3 - Updated: 10-14-07 - Published: 10-14-07

Passage: Nightpaw was applying some cobwebs to the gash on Frostheart's flank. There had been a skirmish between ThunderClan and RiverClan last night because of a crossed border. Luckily, very few cats got hurt, but it was enough to keep a medicine cat busy. Nightpaw then wondered what Icepaw was doing now. The two had become friends almost instantly.

Frostheart was beginning to stop bleeding now so Nightpaw removed the blood-stained cobweb. She sent Frostheart to bed with some poppy seeds, even if the battle didn't wound her much, it sucked all the energy out of her. Nightpaw wondered if Wildstripe thinks she is doing a good job. Wildstripe, her mentor, is named for a good reason. His gray tabby stripes make graceful loops and curves around his body, instead of a normal tabby stripes. (Continues until Nightpaw sees Icepaw coming into the ThunderClan territory saying, "I need help!")

Reviews: Gazara12

2007-10-15

ch 1, reply

Hm, good, though there's an mistake in the first Paragraph. Can't wait for an update:) :D:):D

Wing Of Moth

2007-10-15

ch 1, reply

An interesting read for a medicine cat!

Fur Of Cinders

2007-10-15

ch 2, reply

A great addition to Leafpool, Yellowfang, and Spottedleaf!

6. How to survive apprenticeship » by Flight of the White

I became a warrior not long ago, so I'm going to post tips on how to survive apprenticeship.

Fiction Rated: K - English - General - Chapters: 1 - Words: 589 - Reviews: 3 - Updated: 10-14-07 - Published: 10-14-07

Passage: 6. Don't oversleep! Birchfall made this mistake, and Ashfur wasn't too pleased. I tried to get him up, but that lazy-head wouldn't listen! He slept in and was late for training. He had to clean out the Elders den instead of learning fighting moves, and that is _not_ fun! (More rules continue after this)

I fell on a birch 

2007-10-15

ch2, reply

Whitewing!!!!! You had to post THAT. (it's a good guide though, can I co-author it?)

Ashes

2007-10-15

ch 2, reply

Birchfall shouldn't have slept in!

AMBERSTAR

2007-10-15

ch 1, reply

GREAT IDEA! IT'S JUST LIKE A CAT WROTE IT! 

7. Desire » by Leaf Of Medicine

Spottedleaf (me) survived the attack on Clawface. She is falling in love with Fireheart. What will she do? SpottedXFire

Fiction Rated: K+ - English - General - Chapters: 1 - Words: 1318- Reviews: 0 - Updated: 10-14-07 - Published: 10-14-07

Passage: I gulped down my vole and sighed, it had been a quarter-moon since my attack, and I was feeling pretty bored. Nothing was happening around camp. Fireheart HAD been sent to get WindClan back, but I didn't have anything to do. The herbs were already stocked up. It was a boring day. (Continues rant and then Spottedleaf has a chat with Yellowfang and noises are heard from a fight… cliffhanger!)

AMBERSTAR

2007-10-15

ch 1, reply

OMG I LOVE THIS STORY! FAVES I LOVE SPOTTEDLEAF!

The One And Only Moonstream

2007-10-15

ch 1, reply

"BOO SPOTTEDXFIRE!"

Sandywhirl

2007-10-15

ch 1, reply

WHAT??????????????????????????????

8. A weird shipping by Onestar The Crack pairer

NightXThorn. Nightcloud and Thornclaw meet at the border one night…

Fiction Rated: K+ - English - Romance - Chapters: 1 - Words: 933 - Reviews: 0 - Updated: 10-15-07 - Published: 10-15-07

Passage: Nightcloud saw a pair of eyes pierce the darkness. At first, she thought it was Crowfeather. But then she scented ThunderClan, and realized the eyes were amber instead of Blue. The cat hissed threateningly. "Who are you?" Nightcloud called.

"It's Thornclaw, a warrior of ThunderClan." (Continues talking hostilely)


End file.
